1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic endoscope system, which comprises a plurality of electronic endoscope units and peripheral devices, such as TV monitors or VCR's (video cassette recorder).
2. Description of the Related Art
As to its purpose and faculty, various types of electronic endoscope systems are manufactured and sold by various makers. For example, a narrow bronchoscope, which is mainly utilized for observation and diagnosis, an endoscope for a digestive track, which is thick and includes a channel for surgical treatment, such as forceps, etc. There are also types of endoscopes with an elongated insertion portion which is hard/soft, long/short and so on.
An operator may utilize several types of electronic endoscope systems during a single checkup or medical examination, since each type of electronic endoscope system has an exclusive purpose. In electronic endoscopy, captured images are displayed by an image indicating device, such as TV monitor and so on. However, when a plurality of electronic endoscope systems are used simultaneously, it is a dissipation of space and cost to provide TV monitors, video cassette recorders and other peripheral devices for each electronic endoscope system. It is also cumbersome and time consuming to operate the peripheral devices individually prepared for each system.